The Only Gift
by kennko-hime
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE! Fugaku menatap lurus ke deretan huruf yang berbaris di atas selembar kertas dengan kop laboratorium medis Konoha yang terjabar didepannya, hasil pemeriksaan genetik anak lelaki itu yang baru keluar malam ini. Hasil tes yang nyatanya identik dengan milik Itachi dan Sasuke, mengimplikasikan bahwa bocah itu memang anaknya. RnR
1. Chapter 1: A Bitter Disclosure

Pernahkah kau merasa keluargamu adalah keluarga yang sangat istimewa, dengan ayah idola yang mewarisimu kemampuan-kemampuan sempurnanya secara genetis, ibu penuh kasih sayang yang mewarisimu keelokan rupa yang membuatmu kelak tak perlu susah mencari jodoh, dan seorang adik laki-laki yang cukup untuk membuatmu tidak memerlukan apapun lagi di dunia ini?

Uchiha Itachi, bocah lelaki istimewa berusia tujuh tahun, merasa hidupnya sempurna.

Setidaknya sampai hari itu tiba. Dimana fakta mengejutkan tentang keluarganya begitu saja menjeblak terbuka seperti pintu terkunci yang ditendang sekuat tenaga.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**THE ONLY GIFT**

Chapter 1: A Bitter Disclosure

...

~ooOoo~

Malam itu sebenarnya sama seperti malam-malam lain di musim panas bulan Juli, dengan udara lembab yang hangat di malam hari dan bintang-bintang gemerlap tumpah di langit pekat. Yang membedakan baru terlihat ketika kita menyadari malam ini lebih sedikit meriah. Malam di musim panas ini tidak hanya diisi suara kerikan jangkrik yang berkembang biak dengan pesat di musim ini, kemerincing lonceng angin yang digelitik angin lembut, atau gelegar ledakan kembang api berwarna-warni di udara.

Ya. Selalu ada kemeriahan ekstra saat dimana seluruh klan Uchiha berkumpul untuk merayakan sesuatu. Itachi mengingat ketika cawan-cawan _sake_ yang diangkat ke udara dalam sebuah _toast_ di pesta barbecue malam itu mengimbangi gelak tawa pria-pria Uchiha dewasa di sekitarnya. Aroma lezat asap daging yang sedang dipanggang oleh wanita-wanita Uchiha, termasuk Uchiha Mikoto ibunya, dengan mudah menguar masuk dari kebun sisi ruangan luas yang padat itu melalui pintu geser yang terbuka lebar. Aromanya mudah berbaur dengan harum _sake_ yang memadati ruangan lebar yang sudah tersesaki banyak anggota klan Uchiha.

"Untuk Itachi!" seru Uchiha Teyaki sambil mengangkat cawannya tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya memerah, bukti bahwa alkohol sedang berkuasa dalam darah pria pemilik postur tinggi besar itu. Sedetik kemudian, pamannya yang setengah mabuk itu meringis pada Itachi dalam senyum penuh kebanggaan ketika ia melanjutkan, "Uchiha terhebat, dimana masa depan klan kita kelak bertumpu!"

Semua orang di ruangan lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pada putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku, bersorak ramai seakan mengamini kata-kata sang paman yang sudah setengah mabuk itu. Sekilas Itachi juga menangkap sosok ayahnya, salah satu anggota terpandang di klan yang biasanya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin itu, juga ikut mengangkat cawannya. Mengerling putranya dengan ekspresi amat bangga.

Diliputi rasa senang yang meluapi hatinya, Itachi ikut mengangkat cawannya demi kesopanan –tenang saja, hanya berisi _ocha_— sambil tersenyum mendengar harapan yang ditangkapnya sebagai pujian itu. Saudara sepupunya, Uchiha Shisui, yang duduk di sampingnya juga ikut mengangkat cawan _ocha_ yang dipegangnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Itachi-kun? Klan Uchiha suatu hari akan bertumpu padamu," kata Shisui sembari menunjuk _hitai ate_ yang terikat di dahi Itachi, yang baru saja resmi ia dapatkan setelah upacara kelulusan akademi siang tadi.

"Terimakasih, Shisui," Itachi tersenyum. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, yang jelas sudah melebihi berkali lipat jumlah ia biasa melakukannya di hari biasa. Karena hari ini spesial, dimana ia tak perlu memikirkan jutsu, strategi, ujian, atau apapun dengan keseriusan sebagai unsur utama seperti hari biasa. Hari ini juga tak melibatkan nyawa, maka ia bisa tersenyum sekehendak hatinya.

Ini pestanya.

Pesta yang digagas pria-pria Uchiha didepannya, yang kini tengah asyik menyantap yakitori panas yang dibawakan wanita-wanita Uchiha, untuk merayakan kelulusan secara gemilangnya dari Akademi Ninja Konoha di usianya yang baru menginjak angka ketujuh. Usia dimana kebanyakan anak-anak Konoha pada umumnya masih baru akan menjejakkan kaki mereka untuk masuk akademi yang sama, dan baru belajar hal-hal yang sangat dasar.

Semua orang setuju dan bilang bahwa itu merupakan prestasi. Beberapa orang menambahkan untuk menyebutnya sebagai rekor. Beberapa orang hanya tercengang, berdecak kagum, lalu menepuk kepalanya sambil mengatakan "Tentu saja! Tidak mengherankan, kau memang anak Uchiha Fugaku,"

Oke, mungkin bohong kalau menyebut malam ini sama seperti malam-malam lain di musim panas bulan Juli biasa. Karena pada kenyataannya Itachi merasa bahwa hari ini sangat berbeda. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pribadi yang spesial, membuatnya merasa sangat bangga menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Pernahkah kau tahu seberapa besar rasa bangga ketika kau menyadari bahwa di usiamu yang belia kau sudah diunggulkan dari suatu klan yang dikenal hebat? Perasaan bahwa hidupmu sempurna?

Malam ini, jika kita menyodorkan pertanyaan terbuka itu pada Uchiha Itachi yang berusia tujuh tahun, dia akan yakin menjawab "Aku merasakannya sekarang!"

.

.

'_Seperti segalanya di dunia ini, kebahagiaan itu semu.'_

Itachi pernah membaca kalimat penuh aura pesimistis itu di suatu buku saat Asuma-sensei di akademi memberikannya tugas baca. Dan Itachi kecil, sang pemilik hidup sempurna, sempat mencibir dalam hati bahwa penulis buku hanya mampu menularkan keputus-asaannya kepada pembacanya lewat rangkaian kata-katanya. Mungkin karena Itachi kecil belum mengerti, bahwa hidup tak hanya bersisi putih. Itachi belum tahu bahwa hidup juga memiliki sisi hitam. Apalagi untuk mengetahui bahwa hidup sebenarnya bukan keduanya. Hidup tak punya urusan sama sekali dengan sisi hitam atau putih, hidup adalah abu-abu.

Tapi mungkin bila ia ingat cibirannya pada kalimat itu, ia akan menariknya kali ini. Karena sekarang ia merasakan sendiri, bahwa kebahagiaan itu juga hal yang semu. Tak abadi.

Hidupnya berjungkir balik kurang dari tiga kali dua puluh empat jam sejak gegap gempita pesta keluarga Uchiha selesai malam itu. Alih-alih sisa sukacita yang masih melekat setelah pesta itu, kini yang menyesaki hati Itachi adalah kedukaan yang amat sangat. Hatinya hancur lebur. Fakta mengejutkan tentang keluarganya begitu saja menjeblak terbuka seperti pintu terkunci yang ditendang sekuat tenaga.

Ya, siapa yang menyangka bahwa hanya berjarak 3 hari saja kebahagiaan bisa lenyap. Menyublim tanpa sisa seperti bola-bola kamper aneka warna yang sering kali diletakkan Mikoto di lemari pakaian atau di sudut-sudut lantai kamar mandi. Hilang begitu saja, seperti tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang mengacaukan keluarganya, membuat pandangan Itachi terhadap keluarganya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Saya harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku-san…"

Hari itu adalah ketika dimana ibunya menerima tamu yang datang ke rumah mereka. Mempersilakan seorang wanita asing, kunoichi pemilik rambut hitam panjang dari Iwagakure jika menilik simbol dari _hitai-ate_ yang terpasang di lehernya, untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu mereka yang nyaman. Sang kunoichi berwajah muram yang sekilas serupa ibunya itu membawa seorang balita lelaki yang sedang terlelap dengan sangat damai dalam pelukannya. Bocah itu berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam berusia dua tahun, seusia Sasuke.

Tentu saja dari siang itulah kekacauan dalam hidupnya dimulai.

Siang itu ia disuruh ibunya untuk menggantikan menjaga Sasuke —dua tahun— yang sedang tidur siang di kamarnya, ketika Itachi tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dan sang tamu di ruang sebelah.

"Uchiha-san… Saya harus mengatakan hal yang paling penting," tutur sang kunoichi dengan suara bergetar pada akhirnya setelah makan beberapa waktu untuk basa-basi. Wanita itu lalu mengusap airmata yang tiba-tiba saja berluncuran di pipinya. "Ini tentang maksud kedatangan saya kemari."

Mikoto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang luwes menuang ocha hangat ke cawan tamunya. Kedua matanya langsung merubah fokus, berganti menghujam curiga ke arah iris gelap sang kunoichi secara intens. Segaris rasa waswas tak luput mengikuti. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa ini akan jadi sesuatu yang serius.

"Saya hanya ingin memohon agar anak ini diakui, oleh ayah biologisnya,"

Uchiha Mikoto membeku mendadak. "Maaf?"

"Oleh suami anda, Uchiha Fugaku,"

Sang nyonya rumah membekap mulutnya dalam keterkejutan. "J-jadi maksud anda… Anak itu…" Uchiha Mikoto ganti memandang bocah lelaki seusia Sasuke dengan airmata yang sudah merembang di pelupuknya. Kemana poin pembicaraan ini akan mengarah, ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Tapi ia berusaha menolak kemungkinan itu.

"Tentu saja," Sang kunoichi mengiyakan. Terdengar seperti vonis mati saat ditangkap telinga Mikoto. "Tolonglah, saya sudah merelakan karier dan nama saya hancur di dunia shinobi dengan mengandung, melahirkan, dan merawat anak ini walau tanpa suami yang sah. Saya tidak sedang menuntut mengganti biaya perawatan anak ini, menuntut dinikahi, atau menuntut hak warisan apapun,"

Air mata bergulir di sisi wajah Uchiha Mikoto tanpa dapat dikendalikan lagi. Jiwanya tergoncang ketika kenyataan pahit yang dahsyat tiba-tiba disodorkan ke hadapannya.

"Saya hanya butuh pengakuan demi anak ini, anak yang berhak menyandang nama Uchiha,"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIN…! Tidaaak! Tidak—" Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari musim semi yang cerah, Uchiha Mikoto langsung histeris ketika sang kunoichi dengan berderaian airmata selesai mengutarakan dengan bahasa yang sopan dan halus bahwa maksud kedatangannya ke rumah mereka sebenarnya adalah untuk menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari ayah biologis anak yang dibawanya. Yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam buaian ibunya itu.

Siapa yang dimaksud wanita itu dengan ayah biologis si bocah lelaki?

Itachi, yang tak sengaja menguping, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengartikannya. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah ayahnya. Ayah kebanggaannya yang sedang pergi dalam misi ke Sunagakure yang berjarak dua hari perjalanan darinya sekarang. Itachi juga tak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan memilih ikut campur dan berlari mencapai ruang dimana ibunya mendadak ditemukannya merosot pingsan.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, bangunlah!" Itachi dengan gemetar menggoncang bahu ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri. Terguncang karena fakta yang juga baru diketahuinya secara tak sengaja, ditambah menemukan ibu yang disayanginya tak sadarkan diri, Itachi benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Masih terlalu shock untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah maafkan aku," Wanita yang tetap menolak menyebutkan namanya itu lalu menyeka air matanya dari wajah ayunya yang basah. Menundukkan kepalanya ringan pada Itachi. "Tapi aku mohon padamu.. Jaga dia, ya…" kata sang kunoichi dengan suara penuh nada kesedihan. Ia meletakkan dengan hati-hati balita dalam buaiannya diatas bantal duduk di sisinya. Setelah mengecup ringan dahi sang balita, ia melesat pergi begitu saja.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Itachi berteriak pada udara kosong. Sang kunoichi keburu meninggalkan Itachi yang lalu terdiam dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping, masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ibunya yang pingsan di sisinya, balita di hadapannya yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, dan Sasuke kecil yang mulai menangis di kamar sebelah.

Yang Itachi tahu, keluarganya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Otou-san.." Itachi berbisik, memejamkan matanya erat. Itachi menolak kenyataan. Ia mencoba mempertahankan imaji akan ayah ideal milik Fugaku di istana hatinya yang perlahan runtuh. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!!!" Satu tangannya lalu mencengkram erat bagian depan bajunya, seakan dengan begitu rasa sesaknya akan hilang. Sementara satu tangannya lagi memukul meja dengan kuat. Dalam hitungan milidetik bulir-buliran air bening dari sepasang mata _onyx_ itu kemudian keluar dengan deras, berderaian bebas bersama isakan pedihnya. "OTOU-SAAAAN!!!" Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku berteriak marah.

Itachi terisak, menunduk menyadari rasa sakit yang begitu saja menghantam tepat di rusuknya. Beginikah rasanya dikhianati? Mengapa harus ayahnya, orang yang dikaguminya? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa rasanya akan sakit sekali? Napasnya menderu berkejaran. Ia meletakkan satu telapak tangan di dadanya yang kini sesak bagai dicekik rasa sakit tak terdefinisi.

Dan perasaan sesak itu masih berlanjut hingga malam harinya.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Uchiha berusia tujuh tahun mencari ketenangan dengan berdiri diam di halaman kompleks keluarganya. Kepalanya tertengadah ke hamparan langit luas di atas sana. Sepasang mata sendu yang menyimpan bakat _sharingan_ didalamnya memandang kosong bulan purnama dengan kilau keperakan yang mengambang anggun diatas kepalanya. Sementara bintang-bintang mungil berpendar gemerlapan. Menjadi partner rembulan di keteduhan langit malam, mirip glitter yang tumpah diatas kain satin. Langit musim panas malam ini cerah. Dan itu bukanlah pemandangan jamak yang bisa ditemui tiap hari. Terlalu sayang untuk hanya ditatap kosong di satu titik tanpa dijelajahi seluruh keindahannya, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Itachi sekarang.

Namun Itachi sedang tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menikmati langit diatasnya. Pikirannya sedang penuh.

Sore setelah skandal menggemparkan itu, wanita-wanita Uchiha segera datang setelah Itachi meminta tolong dan menceritakan semuanya. Para kerabat itu mencoba turun tangan menenangkan Mikoto yang nampak sangat terpukul, hingga kelihatannya sudah kehilangan gairah hidup. Beberapa diantaranya juga merawat anak lelaki sang kunoichi Iwagakure yang sejak bangun terus menerus menangis itu. Mereka seakan lupa kepada Itachi yang juga terpukul atas kejadian ini.

Pria-pria Uchiha juga segera tanggap dan turut ambil bagian. Beberapa diantaranya membentuk tim untuk melacak keberadaan kunoichi misterius yang pergi begitu saja itu. Sedang beberapa yang lain memilih untuk segera memikirkan solusi untuk aib yang mencoreng nama besar klan Uchiha ini. Sisanya sepakat untuk menjaga agar aib besar ini jangan sampai tersebar dan terdengar masyarakat diluar klan Uchiha dulu.

Dan tampaknya juga tak ada yang menyadari saat Itachi menyelinap keluar dengan Sasuke di gendongannya. Menghindar dari suara isakan ibunya, tangisan si anak lelaki, dan hiruk pikuk kerabatnya yang membuat dadanya makin menyesak hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

Akhirnya disanalah kakak-beradik Uchiha itu berada sekarang. Sasuke kecil yang sudah sejak berjam-jam lalu tertidur di gendongan Itachi itu mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher kakaknya, yang masih menengadah ke langit dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah. Sesekali bibir mungil si bungsu melontarkan igauan-igauan lirih tanpa makna dalam tidurnya tepat di sisi telinga Itachi. Itachi lalu meresponnya dengan menggosok lembut punggung adiknya, agar tak kedinginan terkena angin malam.

"Itachi!" suara yang merobek keheningan malam itu membuat sang pemilik nama yang disebut menoleh. Menemukan bibinya, Uchiha Uruchi, dengan ekspresi prihatin tergopoh menghampirinya. "Astaga, kau disini ternyata… Demi seluruh bijuu! Ayo pulang Itachi… Ini sudah hampir tengah malam,"

Itachi kembali terdiam memandang langit. Sementara Sasuke mengigau dengan gelisah lagi di dekapan Itachi, membentuk kerut di alis yang membingkai matanya yang terpejam. Nampaknya tidur Sasuke terganggu dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ayo, pulanglah Itachi. Kasihan adikmu. Dia bisa masuk angin," bisik wanita berbadan subur itu, mencoba membujuk Itachi lagi.

"Bagaimana… Keadaan di rumah?" Itachi bertanya pelan. Uruchi mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ibumu baru saja tertidur… Ia sejak tadi menangis terus di kamarnya. Menolak untuk makan. Juga masih menolak saat kami ajak bicara. Ia hanya menangis. Aku rasa ia _shock_ sekali karena kejadian ini," jelas wanita itu. "Sedangkan anak itu… Ah, aku kasihan kepadanya, Itachi. Ia juga menangis terus sejak ia terbangun. Memilukan. Ia terus saja menyebut 'kaa-chan, kaa-chan', terus menerus memanggil ibunya sampai suaranya serak. Ia tetap menangis sampai ketiduran, kasihan sekali." Uruchi mengelus dada.

Itachi terdiam. Baru menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa yang terluka karena hal ini bukan hanya ia, ibunya, dan klan Uchiha. Namun juga anak lelaki tak berdosa itu…

"Oh ya. Juga tentang ayahmu, Itachi." sang bibi memperhatikan ketika raut Itachi makin muram. "Tekka ji-san dan Inabi ji-san sudah menyusulnya ke Suna. Empat hari lagi seharusnya mereka akan datang. Yah, kuharap sidang disiplin Badan Kehormatan Klan yang digelar setiba ayahmu kembali bisa menentukan penyelesaian terbaik untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Uruchi mengusap rambut Itachi perlahan. "Tegarlah, Itachi!"

"Terimakasih, Uruchi ba-san…" Itachi memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk membalasnya.

"Mari kita pulang…" Uruchi lalu mengambil alih Sasuke dari buaian Itachi, membuat Sasuke kecil merengek pelan. Namun dengan segera terlelap kembali setelah Uruchi mengusap punggungnya pelan. Uruchi juga menggandeng tangan keponakannya, putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku, yang berwajah murung. Ia meremas lembut telapak tangan mungil itu dan memaksakan tersenyum, mencoba mendukung keponakannya secara mental sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kediaman mereka. "Masalah ini pasti selesai."

**:::: To Be Continued ::::**

**:Author's Corner:**

Huihihi. Halooo.. Ketemu lagi sama saya! *wink* :D

Pertama-tama saya mo makasih dulu deh sama senpai saya yang superduperhyper baik hati, **Lady Arlene**, alias kak Iputz, yang udah menyemangati –dan juga nagih-nagih :p— saya untuk mengaplod fict ini. (Awas aja yah si kakak kalo ga review XD –gampared-)

Fict ini rencana aslinya mau saya bikin oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan akhirnya saya bagi jadi dua, atau mungkin nantinya tiga chapter.. :)

Di chapter ini, yang OC bikinan saya cuma si kunoichi Iwagakure itu. Lainnya ada beneran kok di versi canonnya.

Nyiahahaaa.. Dan apakah para readers yang terhormat sudah bisa menebak, siapa yaaa kira-kira si balita lelaki berkulit pucat seusia Sasuke itu? ;) Jawaban, con-crit, saran, opini, flame, dsb dst etc diterima dengan senang hati, dengan mengklik tombol ijo dibawah ini.. Terimakasih! *bungkuk-bungkuk*


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Offspring

Itachi segera berlari. Pikirannya kembali dipenuh-sesaki bayangan anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Tentang bocah lelaki yang kemunculannya begitu mendadak dan menghebohkan seisi klan itu, tentang kebenciannya kepada 'saudara tiri' yang berbagi ayah dengannya itu, tentang anak itu yang dibuatnya menangis secara tak langsung pagi ini.

Lebih dari semua itu, satu hal yang tercetak tebal di atas semua kegalauannya.

Anak itu… Kini bahkan memiliki nol persen kemungkinan untuk mendapat kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orangtuanya.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**THE ONLY GIFT**

Chapter 2: Orphanaged Offspring

...

~ooOoo~

Pagi cerah itu kontradiktif dengan keadaan sang nyonya rumah.

Mata Mikoto yang masih saja basah sedikit menyipit silau ketika merasakan segaris sinar matahari pagi dari celah jendela yang terbuka jatuh menimpa wajahnya. Melalui jendela yang sama, angin sepoi mendesau di telinganya di pagi ini. Menyelinap bersama wangi segar dedaunan musim panas untuk mampir ke indera penciumannya. Tiupan angin ringan membuat kulit putih dibalik _yukata _warna pastel itu merasakan sensasi sejuk. Wajah tirusnya lalu menunduk lagi untuk menghindari rasa tak nyaman disorot matahari disaat matanya sedang sensitif akibat menangis hampir sehari semalam penuh begitu.

Ibu dua anak itu bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, dan sejak matahari belum terbit pun ia hanya duduk diam di sisi kamarnya. Pagi-pagi buta tadi sebenarnya Uchiha Mikoto sempat berkeras membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya, dan memandikan Sasuke dengan air hangat seperti rutinitasnya tiap hari. Namun wanita-wanita klan Uchiha yang menginap di rumahnya sejak kemarin sore melarangnya, dan memaksanya untuk istirahat saja hari ini. Mereka akan mengambil alih tugas-tugasnya, setidaknya sampai keadaannya kembali mendekati seperti semula.

Dan begitulah, Uchiha Mikoto masih terdiam disana. Mata sembabnya memandangi luar jendela kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Sekilas dari luar ia tampak solid. Tapi didalam, hatinya hancur dan terkoyak. Bagaimana tidak? Pengkhianatan tak pernah masuk dalam kamus hidupnya sebelum ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja pahitnya hidup menyerangnya tanpa peringatan. Memaksanya untuk mengimani pasal kehidupan bahwa hidup tak selalu indah. Menampar untuk menyadarkannya kembali bahwa esensi hidup adalah ujian.

Pertanyaan sederhana 'mengapa Fugaku menyembunyikan ini?' yang tercetus dari hatinya yang remuk lantas menjaga nalarnya untuk tetap sibuk dengan berbagai kemungkinan jawaban-jawaban pedih yang bisa saja tepat. Ia sudah lelah menangis, ia sudah lelah berpikir tentang rumah tangganya. Tapi sepertinya waktu belum mengijinkannya untuk berhenti bersedih.

Wanita itu mengabaikan bubur dalam mangkuk di sisi mejanya yang masih nyaris utuh. Mikoto tak memiliki sedikitpun selera makan pagi ini. Bubur itu hanya berkurang amat sedikit dari keadaannya semula sejak kakaknya, Uruchi, yang terus memaksanya untuk makan walau sedikit, akhirnya meninggalkannya disana pagi ini dengan harapan Mikoto nanti akan berubah pikiran dan mungkin saja menghabiskan makanannya. Teh herbal hangat dalam gelas tradisional juga sudah sejak tadi berhenti menguarkan uap hangatnya yang membawa wangi.

Mikoto bukan tipikal wanita yang mudah bercerita sana-sini, bahkan kepada keluarga dekatnya. Mikoto anti mengumbar kisah sedihnya dengan dibumbui airmata, dan dengan sengaja membuka-buka aib keluarga sendiri dengan kedok melepaskan beban hatinya bahkan kepada orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Ibu dua anak itu lebih memilih menenangkan diri sendirian dalam diam, walau sesekali terlihat buliran airmata masih meluncur turun. Meninggalkan jejak panjang airmata di pipinya yang berwarna bersih, cenderung pucat. Bagi Mikoto adalah aib yang lebih besar jika sampai membuat orang lain kemudian berpikiran bahwa suaminya adalah orang yang brengsek setelah mendengarkan ceritanya tentang keburukan atau masalah pribadinya dengan suaminya. Tindakan seperti itu sama saja merendahkan harga dirinya dan suaminya secara tidak langsung.

Sungguh, sekalipun ia sudah dikhianati ia masih berkeras juga mempertahankan prinsipnya untuk terus menjaga nama baik suaminya.

Lantas mengapa bisa Fugaku sampai memiliki anak dengan wanita lain? Apakah kekurangan Mikoto selama ini yang ternyata tak diketahuinya? Sebagaimana hebat kelembutan hati kunoichi asing itu hingga mampu melunakkan hati Fugaku yang keras? Apakah motifnya adalah soal anak laki-laki penerus klan? Rasanya tidak, karena ia juga sudah memberikannya putra. Dua orang, malah.

Mikoto menimbang kembali, dan kembali menemukan bahwa ia sudah menjadi istri yang baik. Bahkan terlampau baik. Alih-alih pengkhianatan macam ini, ia seharusnya berhak mendapatkan balasan yang lebih pantas dari suaminya. Sebuah tanya sederhana 'lalu mengapa?' kembali meletup, menyisakan perih dalam hatinya. Mikoto membekap bibirnya yang bergetar dalam emosi, tak tahan untuk kembali menangis. Bahu rapuhnya terguncang pelan ketika airmata kembali turun seperti tak mempedulikan matanya sudah terasa pedih dan panas karena terlalu banyak menangis sejak kemarin.

Suara pintu kamar yang bergeser kemudian menyusul menampakkan sosok anak lelaki di ambang pintunya.

"_Okaa-san,_"

Mikoto terkejut dengan segera, terlalu cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Menemukan sepasang mata gelap yang diwariskan turun temurun dari leluhurnya tengah menatapnya. "Ah, rupanya Itachi," Uchiha Mikoto dengan canggung lalu memaksa bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia kemudian buru-buru menghapus jejak airmatanya sendiri dengan saputangan biru muda yang digenggamnya. Saputangan itu di sudutnya ditandai dengan simbol kipas Uchiha, hadiah sederhana dari Fugaku di masa sebelum mereka menikah dulu. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_," Semu merah yang sering tampak melengkapi wajah ayunya sedang hilang entah kemana, proporsinya tergantikan bayangan hitam di bawah matanya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, okaa-san"

Pertanyaan standar bernada amat canggung "Hari ini tidak ada latihan jutsu, Itachi-kun?" lalu mengalun dari bibir Mikoto, yang masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah putra sulungnya sudah cukup besar untuk bisa diajak membicarakan 'skandal' ini atau tidak.

Itachi diam, tak sedang memiliki mood membicarakan tentang latihan jutsu bersama ibunya. Hening kemudian menjadi pengisi ruangan luas itu, selain kemericik pancuran bambu dalam kolam koi diluar kamar Uchiha Mikoto. Aura muram yang gelap masih terlalu kuat memancar dari keduanya.

"_Okaa-san_ harus makan." kata Itachi tanpa merasa perlu berbasa-basi setelah mengerling mangkuk bubur yang masih nyaris tak tersentuh. "Yang kita hadapi ini masalah besar. _Kaa-san_ tidak mungkin kuat jika membiarkan diri tanpa nutrisi begini."

Keraguan Mikoto mulai terkikis dengan signifikan ketika Itachi dengan raut wajah tegas memilih untuk membuka topiknya sendiri daripada mengikuti topik ringan yang disodorkannya. Ah, rupanya putranya sudah besar. Tentu saja, dia kan sudah genin. Uchiha Mikoto lalu kembali membuang pandang keluar jendela. "Nanti. Aku belum lapar, Itachi-kun,"

"Aku tidak sedang menyuruh _kaa-san_ menghilangkan lapar! Aku memerintahkan _kaa-san_ untuk makan!" raung Itachi frustasi sambil mengangkat mangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin dan kini memindahkannya ke pangkuan ibunya. Melihat ibunya dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini mengiris hatinya. "Terserah apakah setelah ini _okaa-san_ akan menangis terus sampai _otou-san_ datang dari Suna, atau mau pergi begitu saja mengikuti cara _kunoichi_ yang kemarin, apapun yang penting okaa-san harus menghabiskan makanan ini dulu," Mata onyx dengan bakat sharingan yang dimuatnya hampir menangis saat menatap mata onyx serupa dihadapannya. "Melihat _okaa-san_ sampai sakit gara-gara ini adalah hal pertama yang paling tidak kuinginkan,"

Yang ditatap kini menunduk diam. Menggigit bibirnya. Sebentar lagi mungkin airmatanya tumpah juga.

"_Okaa-san_ harus makan. Setidaknya demi Sasuke." pinta anak lelaki itu nyaris putus asa. Tangannya lantas meraih telapak tangan pucat ibunya. "_Onegai, kaa-san…_"

Sejurus kemudian Mikoto meraih sulungnya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi keluar dari kamar ibunya dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan gelas teh yang sudah kosong. Ekspresi lebih ringan membayang di wajah rupawannya, menemani sesirat kelegaan yang terpercik di hatinya setelah berhasil membujuk ibunya untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia tahu seharusnya ibunya lapar, karena kemarin beliau terus menangis dan menolak makan siang dan makan malamnya. Dan kini ia lega setelah ibunya bisa makan banyak walau harus dipaksa-paksa dulu, dan lalu tertidur di setelahnya. Itachi berharap ibunya bisa beristirahat setelah seharian kemarin menghabiskan energinya untuk memikirkan masalah ini.

Itachi lalu meletakkan peralatan makan yang telah digunakan itu ke wastafel dapur, mencucinya. Seusainya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah dengan langkah yang lebih ringan. Walau beban pikirannya masih banyak, setidaknya satu bebannya akan kesehatan ibunya sudah bisa dieliminir dari pikiran.

"Aniki!" Panggil Uchiha yang lebih muda dengan suara kanak-kanaknya. Sasuke kecil yang sudah mandi pagi dan kelihatan menggemaskan dengan aroma bedak bayi yang lembut mengacungkan balok kuning cerah ke arah kakaknya yang baru memasuki ruang tengah.

Uruchi ba-san terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia kelihatan menikmati pekerjaannya mengasuh Sasuke dan juga.. bocah itu. Anak ayahnya dengan perempuan entah siapa, yang ada juga di sebelah adiknya itu. Kelihatannya kedua bocah yang sebaya itu sudah saling akrab. Anak itu juga tampak serupa Sasuke. Sudah dimandikan, sudah sama rapinya dengan Sasuke, dan sudah berbau sama segarnya dengan bedak bayi yang sama.

"Aniki!" celetuk si bocah lelaki yang membeo Sasuke. Ha! Bahkan sekarang anak itu kini sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan. Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum masam. Mereka mirip, tapi lubuk hati Itachi masih sibuk menyangkal kalau mereka memang sedarah. Tak rela untuk mengakui kenyataan kalau ayahnya terlanjur punya anak selain dari ibunya.

Atsushiro. Artinya sangat putih. Dengan nama itulah wanita-wanita klan Uchiha kemarin sepakat memanggil anak itu. Disamping karena tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa nama yang diberikan ibu anak itu, nama itu dipilih setelah mereka kompak setuju bahwa anak itu memang 'sangat putih'. Cenderung pucat, serupa kertas gambar. Uchiha Atsushiro. Terdengar bagus, bukan?

Itachi kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke, meraih balok kuning cerah dalam genggaman adiknya untuk mendapat atensinya. "_Ne, otouto._ Kau main denganku saja ya? Kita pergi ke hutan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Itachi menawarkan Sasuke sesuatu untuk menjauhkannya dari anak lelaki dengan kulit pucat seumurannya. Mengaku atau tidak, Itachi sangat iri melihat adik kesayangannya tiba-tiba akrab bermain dengan Atsushiro. Anak ayahnya dengan perempuan entah siapa yang ditinggalkan di rumahnya kemarin itu membuatnya cemburu.

Sasuke kelihatan girang, menghambur memeluk kakaknya. "Main! Main!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengajak dia bersamamu juga, Itachi-kun?" Uruchi ba-san sembari mengelus kepala Atsushiro kecil yang masih sibuk mengoceh-ngoceh sendiri dengan riang kepada bola karet merah milik Sasuke. "Ajaklah Shisui, agar kau tidak kerepotan menjaga keduanya,"

Itachi berdiri, mengangkat Sasuke untuk naik ke punggungnya. "Aku hanya mengajak Sasuke," jawabnya datar.

"Kenapa?" nada kecewa dari Uruchi menyusul jawaban singkatnya. Itachi diam, tidak menjawab. Wajah keberatannya sudah cukup mewakili.

Sasuke kecil yang akan naik ke punggung kakaknya lalu menunjuk ke arah anak lelaki yang satu lagi. "_Nii-cha_," kata Sasuke sambil menarik kaus Itachi. Itachi mencelos. _Onii-chan?_ Sejak kapan Sasuke memanggil —ataupun mengakui— anak itu sebagai kakaknya? "_Nii-cha_ ikut, _nii_!" berikutnya Sasuke sendirilah yang meminta Itachi mengajak Atsushiro.

Kali ini hati Itachi benar-benar terbakar. Ia berbalik, menantang mata onyx yang memancar lugu di hadapannya kini.

BRAK!! Itachi memukul meja rendah di pusat ruangan itu. Membuat Sasuke kecil terjingkat kaget.

"Sasuke! Kau dengar ya!" gelegarnya. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi. Itachi lalu menunjuk anak disamping Uruchi _ba-san_. "Dia itu BUKAN kakakmu! Jangan memanggilnya _onii-chan_!" Menatap marah mata onyx jernih milik Sasuke. Diksi yang dipilihnya sekaligus membiarkan 'kenapa?' yang dilontarkan Uruchi akhirnya terjawab.

Itachi sadar sepenuhnya, anak yang ditunjuknya itu sebetulnya juga korban dalam skandal ini. Posisinya sama seperti Mikoto, Sasuke, dan dirinya sekarang. Ia terlanjur hadir di muka bumi dalam bentuk bocah lugu yang belum pernah mengenal dosa. Itachi yakin ayahnya juga sebenarnya tak mengharapkan kelahirannya, disamping itu kini ia ditinggalkan ibunya pergi entah kemana begitu saja. Itachi menaruh empati pada nasib tragis yang harus menimpa anak sekecil itu. Tapi entah mengapa, di sisi lain Itachi juga amat membencinya. Karena Atsushiro, atau siapapun namanya, juga merupakan bukti hidup bahwa ayahnya _pernah_ mengkhianati ibunya. Secara tak sengaja, kemunculannya juga telah merusakkan konsepsinya bahwa hidup adalah sempurna.

Banyak shinobi pernah berandai-andai jika saja mereka ditakdirkan terlahir sebagai salah satu dari klan hebat yang mewariskan _sharingan_ kepada para keturunannya itu. Namun ternyata terlahir menjadi Uchiha yang kehadirannya tak pernah diharapkan sepertinya justru adalah takdir paling buruk yang harus diterima bocah berkulit pucat itu.

Sasuke kecil kelihatan akan menangis ketika melihat kakak lelakinya marah begitu. Atsushiro yang tadinya sibuk dengan bola karet merah yang ditunjuk Itachi juga terdiam, ekspresi ketakutan mengarsir wajah polosnya. Uruchi ba-san pun sampai terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan putra sulung adiknya itu. "Astaga, Itachi!! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Kakak sepupu Itachi, dua orang gadis chuunin Uchiha berusia belasan yang sejak kemarin ikut membantu di rumah itu karena sedang libur tugas, masuk setelah mendengar ada ribut-ribut di ruang tengah. "Uruchi ba-san, Itachi-kun, ada apa ini?" cetus salah satunya.

"Tolong berhenti membiasakan Sasuke untuk memanggilnya _onii-chan_, ba-san!"

"Dan kau juga tolong berhenti menyangkal kalau Atsushiro itu bukan adikmu!" balas Uruchi ba-san sambil menatapnya prihatin. "Sampai kapan kau mau menolak realita? Dia anak ayahmu juga,"

_Check mate._ Memang itulah kenyataannya. Atsushiro di hadapannya memang adalah anak ayahnya. Itachi menunduk diam. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia lalu memastikan Sasuke berpegang erat sebelum memilih membawanya melompat pergi dari pintu samping di sisi ruangan. Meninggalkan dua gadis chuunin yang saling pandang tak mengerti, Uruchi ba-san yang menghela napas dan menggeleng prihatin, dan anak lelaki berkulit pucat yang kini mulai menangis ketakutan.

'Dia memang anak sulung Fugaku,' batin Uruchi ketika mengingat kemiripan dalam hal kekerasan hati kedua individu yang dikenalnya dengan baik itu.

.

.

Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya berada di bawah pohon rindang yang menaungi mereka dari siraman cahaya matahari yang berlimpah di pinggiran hutan Konoha. Kupu-kupu beberapa kali hilir mudik di hadapan mereka, memanjakan segenap indera ketika sedikit kemerisik daun yang dibelai angin lembut musim panas dan suara-suara serangga khas musim panas melengkapinya.

Sudah berjam-jam, jemari Itachi tetap sibuk membuatkan orang-orangan dari rumput kering untuk Sasuke, adiknya yang tengah terlelap berbaring tidur siang dibawah pohon setelah puas mengamati semut-semut yang sedang naik membawa butir biji-bijian ke atas pohon. Itachi kemudian mendesah berat. "Maaf Sasuke," tangannya terulur, mengangsurkan orang-orangan rumput yang sudah jadi ke sisi adiknya. "Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu tadi di rumah. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau memanggil anak itu sebagai kakakmu. Kau tahu Sasuke, bolehlah kalau dia memang Uchiha. Tapi tetap saja kan, dia bukan anak ibu kita,"

Sasuke yang masih tertidur menanggapi dengan menggaruk pipinya yang digigit nyamuk hutan, meninggalkan bekas bentol merah disana.

"Berjanjilah jangan memanggilnya _onii-chan _lagi!" Itachi mendengus dalam monolognya. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring terlentang diatas rumput, menghadap langit walau sedikit terhalang dedaunan. Kedua tangan disilangkannya di belakang kepala.

Matanya bertemu awan-awan putih yang beterbangan di langit yang hampir sore, mirip gula kapas tanpa pewarna yang ditiup terbang oleh kipas angin raksasa. Mengingat pemandangan serupa yang kerap ditemuinya ketika berkunjung ke Suna. "Eh, Suna?" Ia lalu mengira-ngira, apakah Tekka ji-san dan Inabi ji-san sudah sampai di Suna untuk menyusul ayahnya. Tentu saja ia sudah penasaran dengan reaksi ayahnya akan hal ini.

"_Konichiwa_, Uchiha-kun," seorang ANBU yang tiba-tiba mendarat diatas dahan pohon di atas kepalanya menyapa. Membuat Itachi terdongak kaget dan refleks menarik kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Memasang kuda-kuda.

"Oh. _Konichiwa_, ANBU-san," balas Itachi sembari membuang napas lega. Ia memasukkan kembali kunainya. "Maaf, kukira penjahat," Wajah sang ANBU masih tertutup topeng porselen putih, menghalangi Itachi untuk tahu siapa dibaliknya. Dan sepertinya juga sang ANBU tidak berniat melepasnya untuk memberitahu siapa dia kepada Uchiha tujuh tahun yang tampaknya sedang menjaga adiknya yang tidur siang.

"Hahaha. Refleksmu bagus. Tentu saja ya, kau kan lulusan terbaik Akademi Ninja Konoha tahun ini. Suatu hari kau bisa saja jadi ANBU, kalau mau." puji sang ANBU. "Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini, eh?"

"Main dengan adikku. Tapi dia tidur saat jam tidur siangnya," jawab Itachi seraya menunjukkan orang-orangan rumput yang dibuatnya kepada sang ANBU.

"Begitu ya. Sebaiknya pulanglah sekarang. Hutan sedang tidak aman. Beberapa jam lalu dekat-dekat sini ada wanita sipil yang ditemukan tewas oleh Kepolisian Konoha. Dari kondisi mayatnya sepertinya dia sudah tewas sejak kemarin," informasi sang ANBU yang kemudian melompat turun ke sisi Itachi.

Mata Itachi kecil membulat ngeri. Mayat wanita, dalam radius yang tak jauh darinya? Cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Sang ANBU mengangkat bahunya. "Kini aku sedang berkeliling, siapa tahu juga bisa menemukan tanda-tanda yang membantu. Kau lihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Uchiha-kun? Yang tak biasa?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sederhana. "Bagaimana ceritanya bisa ada wanita tewas di hutan ini?"

"Kemungkinan besar bunuh diri. Tidak ada luka, hanya nadi tangannya yang tersayat. Tapi kepolisian juga sedang menyelidiki kemungkinan pembunuhan," kata sang ANBU. "Lebih lengkapnya sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada paman-pamanmu saja. Bukankah klan Uchiha adalah yang memegang kepolisian Konoha?" ANBU itu terkekeh.

"Ah, ya. Anda benar," Itachi segera mengangkat Sasuke kedalam gendongannya. Bersiap membawanya pulang. "Terimakasih informasinya, kami akan segera pulang," Itachi menunduk singkat dan kemudian melompat pergi.

"Hati-hatilah," sang ANBU kemudian melompat naik dahan pohon, dan melanjutkan menyisir hutan.

Itachi memilih untuk pulang saja, melintasi jalan pintas paling pendek. Mendengar berita bahwa ada yang tewas, baik bunuh diri ataupun dibunuh, di hutan Konohagakure bukanlah hal yang lazim untuk penduduk desa yang damai itu. Seperti halnya penduduk Konoha lainnya, Itachi justru akan lebih terbiasa bila mendengar berita bahwa ada yang tewas atau hilang dalam misi. Karena itu merupakan berita yang lebih jamak mereka temui. Itachi berfirasat sepertinya berita tentang wanita yang tewas di hutan akan menjadi headline bila ia keluar bersosialisasi esok hari.

Uchiha tujuh tahun itu melompat dari atas dahan terakhir, dan menggunakan kedua kakinya dengan lincah menapak di depan gerbang kompleks Uchiha.

Baru saja anak lelaki itu hendak melangkah kearah balai Uchiha yang biasa digunakan anggota kepolisian Konoha berkumpul dengan suasana informal ketika samar Itachi mendengar nama ayahnya disebut-sebut oleh suara yang diyakininya sebagai milik pamannya, Uchiha Yashiro. "Sungguh keterlaluan! Aku tak pernah dibuat serepot ini gara-gara ulah siapapun kecuali Fugaku!" suara pria dewasa sayup terdengar dari luar balai Uchiha itu. Ia lalu berusaha mendekati bangunan tradisional yang didalamnya menyerupai aula itu. Mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi di dalamnya, hingga melibatkan nama ayahnya juga. "Awas saja, lihatlah nanti saat dia pulang dari Suna,"

"Kalian bisa lihat ini kan?" suara berdenting semacam logam yang mendarat di permukaan keras lalu menyusul terdengar dari dalam balai Uchiha itu. Itachi naik ke teras di sisi bangunan itu. Meletakkan asal saja Sasuke yang tertidur. Ia merapat lalu menggeser pintunya sedikit, sekedar agar mendapat akses mengintip keadaan di dalam. "Kutemukan ini di leher mayat wanita itu."

Detik berikutnya Itachi terbeliak. Suara berdenting barusan ternyata adalah _hitai-ate_ berlogo Iwagakure yang teronggok di meja rendah yang dikelilingi para pamannya, yang kesemuanya mengenakan seragam anggota kepolisian Konoha.

"Aku mempercayai intelegensi kalian semua lebih dari cukup. Bila kita mencocokkan ciri-ciri mayat wanita di TKP itu, _hitai ate_-nya, dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Itachi kemarin sore, tanpa berpikir pun aku sudah yakin kalau mayat itu memang mayat wanita yang meninggalkan anak lelaki itu di rumah Fugaku." Uchiha Yashiro menyangga dahinya. Nampak beban berat menggelayuti wajah pejabat polisi senior itu. "_Time line_-nya juga cocok. Wanita itu diperkirakan tewas sekitar kemarin sore. Itu berarti dia lari ke hutan setelah dari sini. Lalu bunuh diri,"

Itachi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Satu sisi tangannya yang menahan pintu geser gemetar mendengar pengungkapan yang diketahuinya secara tak legal ini.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu," Yashiro mendesah berat. "Siapa kemarin kita memberinya nama? Atsushiro, eh?" beberapa anggota lainnya mengiyakan untuk merespon tanya sang pimpinan.

"_Ano_.. Maaf Yashiro-san," anggota kepolisian muda yang kelihatan masih junior lantas mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. "Saya masih belum mengerti kenapa lalu kita harus menyembunyikan, merahasiakan, dan tak mencatat bukti-bukti penting seperti _hitai-ate,_ kantong senjata, dan barang-barang lain yang menunjukkan identitas _kunoichi_ ini dalam laporan olah TKP,"

Uchiha Yashiro mendesah jengkel. "Kau pikir apa gunanya kalau orang se-Konoha tahu kalau dia _kunoichi _Iwagakure?"

Polisi junior itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Euh, ya.. Setidaknya bukankah kita bisa memulangkan jenazahnya ke keluarganya di Iwagakure?" jawabnya ragu.

"BAKA!" Gulungan kertas laporan yang dipegang Uchiha Yashiro lalu melayang menepuk kepala sang junior. "Kau kira urusannya tak akan jadi makin panjang kalau pihak Iwagakure tahu bahwa satu _kunoichi-_nya tewas di wilayah kita? Mereka pasti akan mengusut lagi penyebabnya. Walau sudah dibilang bunuh diri pun, mereka akan terus saja mencari motifnya. Bisa kau bayangkan bila sampai tersebar rahasia bahwa _kunoichi_ yang tewas itu adalah ibu dari satu anak Fugaku? Kepala klan Uchiha yang terhormat, ternyata berselingkuh?" desisnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak membenamkan jemarinya yang panjang-panjang untuk mencekik leher seseorang. "Skandal ini harus ditutup rapat. Ini aib besar yang melibatkan seluruh reputasi klan. Jika bocor, aku tak yakin kalian semua masih akan sanggup bertahan hidup dengan nama Uchiha. Tch, mau ditaruh dimana muka kita,"

"_Sumimasen_," sang polisi yang lebih junior itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya menyadari kebodohannya.

"Demi Kyuubi.." Uchiha Yashiro lalu kembali mengurut-urut pelipisnya. "Sepanjang karierku di kepolisian, aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tapi… Aku perintahkan kalian memodifikasi sedemikian rupa, agar kasus kali ini tampak seperti wanita warga sipil yang bunuh diri biasa!" perintahnya.

"SIAP!" seluruh anggotanya yang ada disana dengan tegas menjawab perintah.

Si pengintip cilik lalu buru-buru kabur dengan mengusahakan meninggalkan suara seminimal mungkin. Menyambar Sasuke yang kini setengah terbangun.

Itachi segera berlari. Tak henti merutuk bagaimana bisa seorang dengan mudahnya bahkan memutuskan memilih mati ketika masih ada tanggung jawab berupa sesosok anak lelaki yang dipercayakan Tuhan padanya. Lari dari kewajiban? Atau lari dari aib? Keduanya hanya meiliki batas tipis yang samar.

Airmata Itachi lantas begitu saja keluar, entah untuk alasan apa. Mungkin ia marah. Mungkin ia merasa kasihan. Mungkin juga di sisi lain ia tergerak untuk berterima kasih karena sang kunoichi tidak memutuskan membawa mati anaknya juga. Cukup berbesar hati untuk mengijinkan sebuah jantung dalam dada bocah mungil berkulit pucat itu tetap berdetak teratur, meramaikan dunia sebagai calon shinobi yang akan tumbuh dan membawa misinya sendiri. Tak turut menghabisi dan memaksa detak teratur itu berhenti bersama miliknya, seperti memaksa menggores kata TAMAT pada karya sastra yang belum selesai.

Pikirannya kembali dipenuh-sesaki Atsushiro, anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Tentang bocah lelaki yang kemunculannya begitu mendadak dan menghebohkan seisi klan itu, tentang kebenciannya kepada 'saudara tiri' yang berbagi ayah dengannya itu, tentang anak itu yang dibuatnya menangis secara tak langsung pagi ini.

Diatas semua itu, satu hal yang tercetak tebal di semua kegalauannya.

Anak berkulit pucat itu… Kini bahkan memiliki nol persen kemungkinan untuk mendapat kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orangtuanya.

Itachi menyesal. Merasa berdosa pernah membenci Atsushiro, yang sejak kemarin resmi piatu.

**:::: To Be Continued ::::**

**:Author's Corner:**

Terimakasih udah baca sampe chapter ini berakhir, minna-san! ^^v Walau chapter ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang pertama kemarin, tapi tetep aja kayaknya ga bisa saya bikin tamat jadi twoshot.. Maaf banget ya.. Makasih juga buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, baik yang login ato ga login. Saya seneng banget deh, waktu review alert & story alert tiba-tiba bertubi-tubi masuk aja di email saya. Mehehe :)) *katrok*

Apakah menurut readers yang terhormat chapter ini sudah cukup berasa angsty? Kalo saya sebagai author sih cukup terbantu cuaca Surabaya yang sering mendung-ujan-badai di bulan-bulan begini buat meraih suasana angst cerita utuhnya. :D Apalagi kalo inget di akhir bulan ini liburan saya abis dan kudu balik jadi mbak-mbak mahasiswa yang bergumul diktat dan kalkulator seperti sediakala. Aaargh!! Makin angsteeeey. ToT

Dan soal Atsushiro, itu juga maksudnya Sai kok. :P Trus kenapa dong saya bikin namanya sementara jadi Atsushiro? Karena kapan itu saya ngeliat lagi episod keberapa gitu, nama Sai tuh ternyata adalah nama yang dikasih dari Danzou. Jadi saya bikin aja mula-mula keluarga Uchiha menamainya dengan Atsushiro. Nanti deh saya sambungin gimana ceritanya sampe 'Atsushiro' ini ganti nama jadi 'Sai' kesayangan anda.

Nah itu cukup bacotan dari saya. Kalau anda sendiri gimana pendapatnya soal chapter ini? Penulisannya? Ceritanya? Saya tunggu _feedback_ anda semua deh, tinggal klik ijo-ijo dibawah ini. :D Kalo anda reviewnya login bakal saya balesin kok. Terimakasih yaa! *bungkuk-bungkuk*


	3. Chapter 3: Blistering Heat

**Note:** Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan (salah satunya biar mendekati canonnya juga), akhirnya chapter kemaren akhirnya saya edit. Sai jadi kakaknya Sasuke. ^^v Dan mohon maaf buat segenap _shounen-ai_ dan _yaoi_ lovers, Itachi dan Sai disini bukan saya bikin sebagai pairing. Abisnya saya ga bisa nulis _shounen-ai _atopun _yaoi _sih. Hehehe. Selamat membaca saja lah!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**THE ONLY GIFT**

Chapter 3: Blistering Heat

...

~ooOoo~

Kain kompres dingin yang baru itu perlahan ditempatkan dengan hati-hati oleh Uchiha Uruchi untuk melapisi dahi Atsushiro kecil yang tertidur. Sejenak mata tuanya beralih mengamati warna keperakan yang menunjuk garis angka di termometer yang baru saja ditariknya dari jepitan ketiak bocah lelaki itu. Hydragyrum dalam kapiler termometer tampaknya belum mau turun dari angka tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius. Wanita Uchiha senior itu lantas menghela napas pelan kembali.

Yang dilihatnya bukan pertanda yang bagus, mengingat sejak kemarin ia sudah memberikan obat penurun panas sesuai petunjuk dan mengompresnya dengan kompres dingin. Wanita itu lalu mengibas-ngibas ringan termometer itu agar air raksa dalam kapilernya turun kembali, dan menyimpannya dalam kotaknya lagi. Uchiha Uruchi kemudian beranjak berdiri dan keluar untuk mengambil kain kompres lagi.

Pintu bergeser terbuka. Menampilkan Itachi kecil yang duduk dengan wajah menyimpan ragu di depan pintu, menghalangi jalannya. "Itachi-kun?" sang bibi lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pelan kepala putra sulung Fugaku. "Sedang apa?"

"Ano. Aku… ingin melihat keadaan _otouto_, tapi aku… Ngg… Takut mengganggunya," Itachi kecil dengan canggung menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari.

_Otouto_? Satu alis Uchiha Uruchi lantas terangkat, mengingat betapa kontrasnya antara apa yang dilihatnya hari ini, Itachi yang menyebut Atsushiro sebagai _otouto_-nya, dan Itachi di hari kemarin yang keras kepala tidak mau mengakui Atsushiro sebagai adiknya. Mungkin Itachi berubah pendirian setelah melihat sendiri kejadian memilukan kemarin malam. Atsushiro menangis meraung tak terkendali setelah dengan ceroboh dua orang polisi muda tak sengaja menjatuhkan _hitai-ate_ Iwagakure, barang bukti yang sengaja dihilangkan itu, saat Atsushiro ada di sekitar situ dan melihatnya.

Mungkin itu yang dinamakan hubungan batin antara ibu dan anak. Atsushiro kecil seperti telah menyadari bahwa jejak hidup ibunya sudah terhenti melalui dentingan _hitai-ate_ yang jatuh secara tak sengaja itu. Denting _hitai-ate_ berlogo Iwagakure yang familiar untuknya itu seakan memperingatkannya bersiap untuk menyambut siksaan hidup selanjutnya.

Tadinya pamannya, Uchiha Yashiro, akan berniat membuat pertemuan tertutup klan Uchiha malam itu juga untuk memberitahukan kepada semua pemilik nama keluarga Uchiha bahwa sang _kunoichi_ Iwagakure, ibu dari Atsushiro, telah ditemukan tewas oleh Kepolisian Konoha. Namun, gara-gara peristiwa itu akhirnya ia membatalkan pertemuan tertutup dan memilih menghukum dua anak buahnya yang begitu cerobohnya hingga membuat kesalahan-kesalahan yang sebenarnya tak perlu semacam itu.

Atsushiro sendiri sepanjang malam menangis sampai serak. Tak mempan oleh bujukan-bujukan yang dilakukan hampir seluruh anggota klan, agar perhatiannya teralihkan dan berhenti membuat jeritan menyayat hati yang membuat haru siapapun yang mengaku masih memiliki hati. Dalam tangisannya yang memilukan, ia tanpa bosan menyebut 'kaa-chan' dan 'kaa-chan'. Saking ibanya ketika melihatnya, para tetua klan menganjurkan untuk sebaiknya _hitai-ate_ pemicu masalah itu diberikan saja pada anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih dekat pada ibunya. Siapa tahu dengan begitu anak lelaki itu akan berhenti menangis.

Dan ternyata benar saja. Setelah _hitai-ate_ itu diberikan, tangis sang bocah mereda. Namun ibarat kompensasi, demam tinggi mendadak yang tak wajar ganti menyerangnya malam itu juga.

"Tidak apa, masuklah saja Itachi. Asal jangan berisik," kata Uruchi pelan sambil tersenyum. "Titip Atsushiro sebentar, _ba-san_ akan mengambil kain kompres lagi,"

Itachi lantas mengangguk. Memberikan jalan untuk Uruchi yang berjalan menjauh, lalu menyeruk masuk ruangan itu dengan langkah yang dibuat sehati-hati mungkin. Itachi menghela napas sebelum duduk di sisi anak kecil yang berbagi kemiripan fisik dengannya dan Sasuke itu.

Wajah pucat bocah kecil itu sedikit memerah karena demam yang dideritanya. Itachi menempatkan sebelah telapaknya di pipi Atsushiro, merasakan kulit lembabnya yang lebih panas dari miliknya. Atsushiro kecil lalu tiba-tiba terbangun ketika merasakan telapak yang menghantarkan sejuk di pipinya. Mata gelapnya yang berair akibat panas badannya sendiri lantas beradu dengan mata serupa milik Itachi yang terkejut.

Ia lalu mengelus kepala bocah yang terbaring itu perlahan, membuatnya tertidur kembali. Setelah beberapa waktu, bocah kecil itu perlahan kembali menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser kembali. Uruchi _ba-san_ membawa kain kompres tambahan. Ia lalu ikut duduk di sisi Itachi. "Panasnya belum turun juga," Kompres yang baru dicelup air dingin dan diperas kering diletakkannya di leher dan ketiak bocah lelaki yang terbaring itu.

"Tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit? Apakah dia akan sembuh?" Itachi mendongak menatap bibinya, matanya yang tegas berkilat iba.

Uruchi tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, ini hanya demam. Atsushiro-kun akan baik-baik saja,"

Itachi kecil mengangguk ketika bibinya meminta maaf padanya dalam hati untuk satu lagi kebohongan yang timbul. Itachi kecil tidak tahu bahwa tetua klan melarang untuk mengabulkan usulan Uruchi yang berkeras membawa Atsushiro ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan lebih serius. Tentu saja siapapun tahu, menyembunyikan Atsushiro dari mata penduduk Konoha adalah peringkat satu dari daftar wajib klan Uchiha saat ini. Menutup aib yang mempertaruhkan nama baik segenap anggota klan Uchiha adalah lebih penting daripada keselamatan seorang anak kecil yang hanyalah sekedar keturunan tak resmi Uchiha Fugaku. Dan membiarkan bocah berkulit pucat untuk terekspos saat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, adalah hal yang nyata-nyata kontradiktif dengan usaha menutup aib itu sendiri.

Jari-jari Itachi lalu dengan lugu menyeka airmata panas yang bergulir dari sudut mata Atsushiro kecil yang terpejam. "Cepat sembuh, ya. Nanti kita akan main bertiga dengan Sasuke juga,"

Pintu bergeser, menampakkan suami Uruchi, Uchiha Teyaki, di ambang pintu. Ia lalu berkata singkat, "Fugaku sudah datang."

.

Angin panas menghembus bukit pasir rendah di perbatasan Sunagakure perlahan, meniup hawa terik yang membuat kulit merasakan sensasi terbakar yang pedih. Tanpa musim panas pun Sunagakure sudah panas dari asalnya, apalagi jika benar-benar musim panas seperti ini.

"Sial!" rutuk pria dengan garis wajah tegas yang baru saja dengan kesal keluar dari tendanya yang berlambang Konoha. Satu tangan menyeka dahinya yang banjir peluh. Sementara kipas bambu yang dipegang tangan yang lain tak henti mengibas ke wajahnya. "Di dalam atau di luar tenda sama saja panasnya!" Dengan hati yang ikut panas pria dewasa itu kemudian bersumpah untuk selanjutnya akan menolak misi apapun ke Sunagakure di musim panas seperti ini.

Matanya lalu memicing ketika menemukan dua sosok manusia dari kejauhan, berlari menuju ke arahnya tampaknya. Kilau hamparan pasir keemasan yang ditempa cahaya intens sang surya cukup membuatnya kesulitan mengidentifikasi siapa dua sosok itu, namun ia yakin keduanya bukan bagian dari kelompok tim misi yang dipimpinnya.

WUUSH!

Sebilah kunai mendadak terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Insting bertahan hidup dan refleks siaganya sebagai seorang shinobi membuat pria itu mudah saja menangkis dengan kipas bambu yang dipegangnya. "Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriaknya ketika menyadari seseorang dari dua sosok itulah yang menyerangnya.

JDUARRRR!!

Ia menghindar ketika giliran kunai lengkap dengan bom kertasnya meledak di dekatnya.

WUUSH! WUUSH!

Berikutnya berondongan _shuriken_ dan _senbon_. Uchiha Fugaku, pria dewasa itu, tampak marah ketika menangkis kembali muntahan senjata tajam yang dilemparkan padanya. Udara panas dan serangan tanpa peringatan sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendidihkan darahnya. "Inabi?!" Kini Fugaku makin siap meledak ketika mengenali bahwa sosok yang menyerangnya adalah juniornya di kepolisian yang juga seorang Uchiha sepertinya. "Kau gila!" Ketika Uchiha Inabi yang terlihat sama mendidihnya makin mendekat, Fugaku menarik kunai dari kantong senjatanya.

TRANG!!

Dentang kunai yang beradu pun terdengar. Dua kunai yang saling mengunci membuat keduanya tertahan di posisinya. Mereka pun bersitatap dengan aura ketegangan yang mencapai puncaknya. _Death glare_ diumbar. Manik mata _sharingan_ yang telah aktif milik keduanya kini berputar begitu cepat oleh emosi, sanggup menambahkan beberapa derajat lagi dari hawa panas tak kasat mata yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Hentikan!" Uchiha lain yang datang bersama Inabi menengahi. Dengan sama marahnya, ia menyentakkan tangan kedua Uchiha yang terlibat ketegangan ke bawah, sehingga kuncian kunai keduanya pun terlepas. Uchiha Fugaku melompat mundur. Namun Inabi tidak. Detik setelahnya justru leher pria pelerai itulah yang berbalik dikunci oleh kunai yang dipegang Inabi. Pria itu menelan ludah susah-payah ketika menyadari nyawanya bisa saja melayang sia-sia di tangan Inabi yang marah.

"Kenapa ikut campur? Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah diam, Tekka! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusan nama baik Uchiha dengan pria brengsek itu," desis Inabi geram di sisi telinga sanderanya. Kunainya yang baru diasah tajam belum lepas menekan kulit leher yang memukulkan nadi yang berdentam-dentam kuat itu. Segaris luka tipis meninggalkan jejak darah.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Inabi!" Pria bernama Tekka itu merasakan perih, mencoba melepas kunai yang menempel ketat di lehernya dan siap melayangkan nyawanya kapan saja.

"Cukup!" Uchiha Fugaku lalu menerjang Inabi untuk mencengkram kerah lehernya. "Apa-apaan yang telah kau lakukan ini, Inabi?!"

"Tch!!" Inabi membuang kunainya untuk membuat Tekka terlepas. Pertanyaan Fugaku seolah menyiram bensin pada kobaran api baginya. Ia lalu mencengkeram kerah Fugaku balik. "Pertanyaan itu lebih pantas untuk diajukan kepada anda, Fugaku-san! Apa-apaan yang telah anda lakukan kepada keluarga anda dan klan Uchiha?!" _Death glare_ yang sempat terinterupsi kembali beradu. "Andai anda melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Itachi dan Mikoto-san karena perbuatan anda!"

Fugaku tertegun ketika mendengar dua nama yang terakhir disebut. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja ternyata menimpa kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Tapi tetap ia tidak mengerti apa hal sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh pemuda yang ditelan kemarahan di depannya ini.

"_Kami-sama_!! Inabi, Fugaku-san, kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik!" giliran Tekka yang ambil suara. Kedua pria Uchiha di depannya pun saling mendorong, melepas cengkeraman di kerah leher satu sama lain.

"Bicaralah yang jelas! Masalah apa sebenarnya yang kalian maksud?! Berhentilah membuatku bingung!" Fugaku berteriak frustasi. Membayangkan Itachi, putra kebanggaannya, dan Mikoto, wanita paling sempurna yang pernah dikenalnya, dalam kondisi yang tidak baik sudah cukup menyiksanya. Bisa gila jika harus ditambah lagi harus menghadapi kemarahan dua orang Uchiha di depannya yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu alasannya. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kepastian akan masalah apa yang sebenarnya diributkan hingga dua orang utusan Uchiha ini sampai harus segera menyusulnya ke Sunagakure saat ini juga, tidak menunggu hingga misinya selesai dan pulang ke Konoha.

"Kami diutus membawa anda pulang ke Konoha," Tekka memulai. "Anda harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan anda di hadapan sidang disiplin Badan Kehormatan Klan Uchiha yang segera digelar setiba anda di Konoha bersama kami,"

Inabi memasang muka masam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Alis Fugaku mengerut. Sidang disiplin Badan Kehormatan Klan Uchiha? Kesalahan super-maha-besar macam apa yang sudah diperbuatnya? Mengapa pula sampai menyangkutkan nama Mikoto dan Itachi di dalamnya? Fugaku masih belum juga menemukan garis terang atas semua ini. "Jangan bertele-tele, Tekka! Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa masalahnya?!" Melihat gesturnya yang berkacak pinggang itu seharusnya sudah jelas jika ia sangat kesal pada kedua Uchiha di hadapannya yang tak kunjung memberinya jawaban yang pasti.

"Baiklah, Fugaku-san. Kemarin seorang _kunoichi_ dari Iwagakure datang ke kediaman anda. Ia bertemu dan bicara kepada Mikoto-san, lalu ia pergi entah kemana setelah meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki seusia Sasuke. Yang menurut pengakuannya adalah anak biologis anda," Uchiha Tekka mempertahankan intonasinya agar tetap terdengar tidak emosional. Ia melirik Inabi yang mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat seniornya berwajah pias di hadapannya. "Sampai sini apakah anda sudah bisa menangkap 'apa masalahnya', Fugaku-san?" lanjut Tekka satir.

Hujaman terik matahari bengis Sunagakure tertangkis ketebalan awan putih yang digiring angin. Angin semilir yang sama kemudian berhembus kembali, mengajak butir-butir pasir halus untuk berdansa di sekitar kaki ketiganya. Sunyi dengan mendadak menyerang. Ketiga Uchiha kompak diam dan menyimpan pikiran masing-masing.

Senyum masam masih dipilih Uchiha Inabi, sementara keterkejutan menguasai penuh wajah Uchiha Fugaku. Di lain sisi, Uchiha Tekka bertahan pada ekspresi tenangnya.

Uchiha paling senior diantara ketiganya lantas menunduk dan menghela napas berat, satu tangan mengurut pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut nyeri. _Itachi dan Mikoto…_ Tentu saja. Bagaimana mereka tidak_ shock_ ketika mengetahui kebobrokannya. Baginya ini bukan sekedar kesalahan. Ini kehancuran.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ketiganya lalu beranjak kembali ke Konoha setelah Fugaku mengemasi semua barangnya dan mewakilkan kepemimpinan tim pada salah seorang anak buahnya. Ketika ditanya alasan kepulangannya yang mendadak, Fugaku hanya menjawab ada masalah keluarga yang harus diselesaikan segera. Wajah muramnya membuat para anggota timnya menyangka bahwa satu dari keluarganya mungkin sedang sakit keras dan mendekati ajal. Fugaku tidak berusaha menyangkal atau mengiyakannya hingga ia benar-benar pergi bersama kedua orang Uchiha yang menyusulnya itu. Bagaimana dia akan mengatakan pada mereka jika yang mendekati ajal sebenarnya adalah mungkin dirinya sendiri? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti setelah sidang disiplin berjalan.

Dua hari perjalanan Suna-Konoha pun mayoritas dihabiskan ketiganya dalam diam. Sekali dalam perjalanan, Fugaku pernah menanyakan keadaan Itachi dan Sasuke kecil, namun jawaban keduanya tak banyak membantu. Mereka tak banyak tahu karena mereka sendiri berangkat sore itu juga untuk menyusul Fugaku, segera setelah ribut-ribut di kompleks Uchiha muncul ke permukaan. Sekali juga Inabi pernah menyindir Fugaku untuk alasannya tidak menanyakan anaknya yang satu lagi, yang diakhiri dengan pertarungan singkat kembali diantara keduanya. Tekka yang kebanyakan melerai lantas meledak marah dan memaksa keduanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Dan sore itu, sampailah mereka di gerbang utama kompleks Uchiha setelah sebelumnya Inabi dan Tekka mengijinkan Fugaku untuk melapor singkat kepada Hokage terlebih dulu.

Fugaku menghela napas ketika memandang gerbang kayu besar yang berlambang kipas dua warna kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia pulang misi dengan perasaan tak karuan seperti ini. Sedikit _nervous _menemani rasa bersalah pada istri dan anaknya yang menyesaki dadanya. Rasa takutnya yang sudah terpendam lama kini bangkit lagi ketika membayangkan konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya dari segenap klan Uchiha atas skandal yang diperbuatnya ini.

Menyingkirkan ragu dan ide untuk kabur yang sempat terbersit, Fugaku kini melangkah mantap. Ia laki-laki dewasa, dan ia seorang Uchiha. Ia siap menerima konsekuensi perbuatannya. Termasuk jika apabila tatapan mencela yang diterimanya dari segenap anggota klan yang menyaksikan kepulangannya kini adalah juga bagian dari salah satunya.

.

"Fugaku sudah datang," kata Uchiha Teyaki pada istrinya yang masih menunggui Atsushiro yang demam. Uruchi membalas dengan mengangguk singkat. Pandangan Teyaki lalu beralih untuk menatap keponakan kebanggaannya yang juga ada disana. "Ayo pergi menemui ayahmu, Ita-kun,"

Yang ditemui Teyaki sebagai reaksi balasan dari anak laki-laki itu sungguh diluar dugaannya. Alih-alih berlari menyambut ayahnya pulang dari misi dengan gembira seperti anak-anak lain, Itachi kini menunduk dan tampak terluka. "Haruskah, Teyaki _oji-san_?"

Suami istri Uchiha kini saling pandang. Teyaki mengangkat bahu. Uruchi memasang wajah iba pada Itachi.

"Kalau sekarang kau belum ingin bertemu juga tidak apa-apa. Bisa nanti-nanti saja," Uruchi mengelus pelan punggung Itachi. Itachi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau disini dulu saja ya, jaga Atsushiro. Biar _oji-san_ dan _oba-san_ menemui ayahmu dulu,"

Itachi kemudian mendengar pintu geser itu menutup kembali, menyisakan hanya dia dan Atsushiro kecil yang masih terbaring sakit di ruangan itu.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, rasa marah itu kini kembali muncul ia ketika benar-benar menyadari kemiripan yang muncul diantara dia, Sasuke, dan bocah lelaki kecil dihadapannya. Kemiripan yang mengarah pada satu kesimpulan dan artinya, bahwa mereka memang berbagi sifat genetis dari sumber yang sama. Itachi mencengkeram ujung bajunya sendiri kuat-kuat, meredam gemuruh dari deru nafas dan dentam jantungnya sendiri yang memukul-mukul dinding dadanya dengan kuat. Berusaha tidak emosi pada masalah yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Ne_, Atsushiro… Apa pendapatmu jika aku bilang bahwa aku benci ayah kita?"

**:::: To Be Continued ::::**

**:Author's Corner:**

Terimakasih udah baca sampe chapter ini berakhir, minna-san! :D Hahaha, tema mayoritas chapter ini adalah panas. _Blistering Heat._ Baca judul chapternya yang begitu aja udah bikin gerah. Apalagi isinya. Beuh! Iyalah jadi panas, Fugaku-sama udah muncul sih. Hakakak!! *direbus Fugaku*

Terusss.. Nampaknya juga gak bisa saya selesein jadi 3 chapter. Haduh, maaf! ^^ Ide ceritanya terlalu mengundang untuk dikembangkan, adegan-adegan baru yang menuntut dimasukin juga suka muncul begitu aja. Percayalah, ini semua berkat review dengan _encouragement_ dari anda yang bikin saya semangat untuk terus nulis fict ini! Walopun saya sempet drop juga saat ada yang… err… ngeflame. =3= Terserah deh. (Ngg.. Minta maaf juga, mulai sekarang anonymous-review saya disable yaa.. Trauma sih gara2 ini. Sekalian biar gampang reply review-nya juga. Ehehe…)

Special thanks to my beloved onee-chan, **Lady Arlene**, buat mendorong saya untuk bikin adegan berantem Fugaku vs Inabi beserta kunai terbangnya. ^^ I owe you for that. (walopun realisasi idemu yang indah ternyata jadi abal begitu kak setelah kutulis… XD hakakak!)

Akhir kata, kalo anda adalah sesama author yang juga tau betapa menyenangkannya saat nemu review alert masuk email anda sebagai jerih payah anda nulis fict, maka tolong kabulkanlah permohonan sederhana saya: revieeeew, pretty please… :)) Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Terimakasih! *bowing; geplaked*


	4. Chapter 4: Capital Punishment

"Kecelakaan. Ini kecelakaan. Aku sangat mabuk saat itu. _Kami_ sangat mabuk," Fugaku menghela napas. "Hanya beberapa botol sake yang kemudian melewati batas. Aku melihatnya seperti Mikoto. Lalu… Ya. Kami mengutuk diri sangat keras ketika sadar apa yang telah kami lakukan keesokan paginya."

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**THE ONLY GIFT**

Chapter 4: Capital Punishment

...

~ooOoo~

Tiada ampun untuk Fugaku.

Sepertinya itulah yang tercetak di benak beberapa personel Badan Kehormatan Klan yang ditugasi untuk langsung menginterogasi Fugaku setibanya di Konoha. Alih-alih mengijinkannya beristirahat dulu dan menunda pemeriksaan hingga setidaknya esok pagi, tetua klan Uchiha Yashiro memilih langsung menugasi anak buahnya menjemput Fugaku di gerbang depan distrik Uchiha untuk segera dilakukan pemeriksaan sebelum dibawa ke Sidang Disiplin. Tak peduli meski Fugaku belum sempat bertemu & berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya.

Badan Kehormatan Klan benar-benar ingin skandal yang membuahkan aib besar ini menemukan penyelesaian sesegera mungkin. Sekali lagi, nama baik klan adalah sebegitu pentingnya. Kesempatan untuk Fugaku bertemu atau berbincang sedikit dengan Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke saat ini bukan menjadi prioritas.

"Baiklah. Jadi dari semua keterangan anda, bisa kusimpulkan anda bertemu wanita itu dalam misi ke Iwagakure sekitar 4 tahun lalu, dan saat itu juga terakhir anda bertemu dengannya. Benar?" sebuah tanya dengan nada mengkonfirmasi mengalun dari Uchiha Junichiro, Uchiha muda andalan divisi penyidikan di kepolisian Konoha sekaligus anggota Badan Kehormatan Klan Uchiha.

"Benar," yang ditanya menjawab singkat. Fugaku menghela napas berat.

Ruangan yang tersegel untuk mencegah bocornya suara apapun dari dalam itu kemudian menjadi sangat hening. Hanya jarum detik jam yang berdetak garang, seperti hendak meneriakkan bahwa nyatanya interogasi ini telah mencapai pukul 01.30 dini hari. Dua orang Uchiha muda dari kepolisian yang ditugasi menjaga interogasi pun terlihat sudah mengantuk. Namun entah masih dengan berapa pertanyaan lagi Fugaku harus dicecar. Karena sejak rembang petang hingga nyaris pagi begini sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda interogasi itu akan selesai segera.

Fugaku menatap lurus ke deretan huruf yang berbaris di atas selembar kertas dengan kop laboratorium medis Konoha yang terjabar didepannya, hasil pemeriksaan genetik anak lelaki itu yang baru keluar malam ini. Hasil tes yang nyatanya identik dengan milik Itachi dan Sasuke, mengimplikasikan bahwa wanita itu tidak berbohong. _Itu memang anaknya_.

"Hm… Kami ingin mengetahui, apakah ini bukan satu-satunya? Apakah kemudian ada kemungkinan anda melakukannya dengan wanita lain lagi sebelumnya atau setelahnya? _Kunoichi_ lain, tanpa meninggalkan bekas?" Sang interogator sedikit menyipit.

Secepat sebuah gebrakan meja dilakukan sebagai respon oleh Fugaku, secepat itu pula dua Uchiha muda lain dari kepolisian yang ditugasi menjaga interogasi melompat menengahi dengan sikap siaga dan _sharingan_ yang sudah aktif. Suatu refleks dasar yang diharapkan dari semua laki-laki penyandang nama Uchiha. Manik _sharingan_ mereka berputar cepat.

"Pertanyaan macam apa ini, Junichiro?" desis Fugaku dengan volume rendah, terdengar sangat tersinggung.

"Maaf. Tapi itulah yang harus anda jawab," Uchiha Junichiro menjawab datar. Berdiri dari kursinya.

Dalam sekejap, sudah ada empat pasang _sharingan_ aktif dalam ruangan yang tersegel itu. Hawa panas mendadak merebak entah darimana.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas. Menurutmu aku masih akan mencemarkan nama Uchiha dengan wanita mana lagi?" ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Saya mengerti." Junichiro memungut kembali penanya. "Namun saya harap anda bisa bekerjasama, Fugaku-san. Itu akan banyak menolong anda saat sidang disiplin,"

Fugaku menghela napas ketika sang interogator menyimpan kembali _sharingan_-nya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Lelah memikirkan kelanjutan segala sesuatunya, tapi ia menyadari bahwa ini konsekuensi perbuatannya sendiri. Api yang dipantiknya kini membakar namanya sendiri.

"Akira, Satoshi, tolong nonaktifkan _sharingan_ kalian," Uchiha Junichiro mengetukkan penanya ke meja. Pria itu memijit pelipisnya sendiri, terlihat sama lelahnya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan kembali? Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya tanpa ada yang perlu terluka,"

.

.

Di sudut lain distrik Uchiha, kini Mikoto duduk menunggu di ruang tengah sendirian. Ruang yang sama dimana ketika pertama kali ia menemui wanita itu, sang kunoichi dari Iwagakure dan fakta yang dibawanya, yang membuat segalanya tak akan berjalan seperti biasa kembali. Rasa kantuk sebenarnya sudah sangat berat menggelayuti, mungkin efek obat penenang yang diresepkan seorang _iryoo-nin_ untuknya, tapi kebutuhannya untuk bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Fugaku membuatnya harus bertahan untuk tetap terjaga.

Ia menunggu karena harus bicara dengan suaminya. Bukan masalah klan. Atau masalah siapa sebenarnya wanita yang sudah membuatnya berantakan begini. Tapi soal masa depan.

Apakah masih ada masa depan untuk mereka sebagai suami-istri? Atau memang kekacauan ini ada karena mereka ditakdirkan harus sampai disini saja?

Memilih memaafkan suaminya dan memulai segalanya kembali, atau tak menoleransi pengkhianatan ini dan berpisah? Ketika membayangkan opsi kedua adalah yang harus benar-benar mereka ambil, buliran airmata kembali bergulir di sisi wajahnya. Mikoto menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin, menyeka kembali sudut matanya yang belum pernah kering benar sejak siang itu.

Penantiannya berakhir ketika pintu depan yang tidak dikunci akhirnya bergeser pelan. Fugaku akhirnya kembali dari interogasi. Sebuah "_Tadaima_," lirih lantas mengalun pelan, lebih terdengar seperti doa agar semoga ia masih diterima sebagai bagian anggota keluarga ini, masih boleh mengucap tadaima-tadaima berikutnya lain kali saat ia pulang.

Saat itu nyaris pukul tiga pagi, gabungan kelelahan fisik dan stress telah terakumulasi hingga mencapai puncaknya. Apa yang pria itu inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur dan setelahnya terbangun untuk menemukan bahwa ternyata ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Namun semua harus kembali ke realita. Fugaku lantas tersenyum getir ketika menyadari impian kosongnya yang konyol itu.

"_Okaeri_,"

Segera langkah gontainya terhenti. "Mikoto?" Ia melihat sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya duduk di ruang tengah dengan penerangan minimal, menjawab dengan volume rendah _tadaima_ yang diucapnya. Wanita itu terlihat kacau. Berwajah pucat, dan warna gelap masih kerasan membayang di area bawah matanya. "Kenapa masih terjaga hingga sedini ini? Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kita harus bicara, Fugaku-san."

Fugaku terdiam. Menelan ludah. "Kurasa tidak di pagi buta begini, Mikoto. Kita bisa bicarakan besok," pria yang terlihat sangat lelah itu mencoba menawar.

"Tidak ada besok. Apakah menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini selama 3 tahun kurang lama untukmu? Kita harus membicarakan _hal ini_ sekarang juga." jawab Mikoto. Kesan menuntut terselip diantara kalimatnya.

"Kita memang harus bicara, tapi tidak saat kacau begini. Lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Kau—"

"Kau pikir aku kacau begini karena ulah siapa?" desis Mikoto dengan suara rendah, menyeka buliran bening yang meluncur ke wajahnya dengan gusar. Ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi kali ini, namun ia masih sanggup menjaga volumenya agar tak membangunkan seisi rumah. "Dengarkan aku, yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah membicarakan semua ini. Kelanjutan dari semua ini. Sampai berapa lama lagi kau mau mengulur waktu? Membiarkanku hampir gila begini? Aku sudah tid—…"

Kalimat wanita itu terputus ketika detik berikutnya sudah menemukan tubuhnya ditarik masuk dalam pelukan erat suaminya. "Maafkan aku, Mikoto-chan.." bisik pria itu penuh penekanan. Seberkas emosi terdengar menyisipi kalimatnya, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mengetahui bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Sayup lonceng angin yang digantung di selasar samping berkemerincing pelan, menari bersama semilir angin dini hari. Menemani isakan lirih Mikoto yang lagi-lagi meneteskan airmatanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Selain itu, yang ada hanyalah hening.

Pria itu masih mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang menyimpan Mikoto dalam dekapannya ketika hatinya perlahan terasa pedih menyadari kedua lengan Mikoto masih tergantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya, tidak berusaha membalas pelukannya.

"Lepaskan." Suara wanita itu terdengar beku. Tangannya gemetar saat mendorong dada suaminya untuk menjauh. "Lepaskan aku. Kita harus membicarakannya sekarang Fugaku-san," ulang Mikoto lirih diantara isakannya, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti memohon.

Fugaku menghela napas. Perlahan melepaskan dekapannya. Menyerah, pria itu terdiam. Menyesali betapa mahalnya dosa yang membuatnya membayar apa yang akan menimpanya kini. "Baiklah. Kita bicara," Kali ini rasa lelahnya harus mengalah lagi, untuk kepentingan hal yang menentukan hidupnya setelah ini.

.

.

Pagi itu, angin segar musim panas bergerak lincah. Membawa selintas muatan aroma wangi manis berkesan menyenangkan yang dititipkan oleh semak mawar di halaman seberang. Mungkin musim panas sedang merayakan kuncup-kuncupnya yang mulai merekahkan kelopak-kelopak cantik dengan warna setegas darah itu. Tiupan sang semilir membawa tawa lepas Sasuke kecil yang berlarian mengejar bola di halaman samping.

Kontras dengan keceriaan adiknya, Itachi hanya terlihat duduk di selasar dan nampak muram. Melempar-lempar bola karet merah dengan asal pada Sasuke kecil yang dengan senang hati akan mengejarnya kemanapun untuk dilemparkan kembali padanya.

_Berpisah_. Kata itu sejak pagi sudah menghantuinya dan mengeringkan segala semangat yang pernah dimilikinya.

"_Entahlah, nee-san. Ia tidak menjawab ketika dini hari tadi kutanya apakah setelah ini kami berpisah atau tidak,"_ kalimat lirih ibunya pada Uruchi _ba-san_ yang tak sengaja didengarnya pagi ini di dapur bergaung lagi. Itachi lantas mengutuk kesialan yang menimpa keluarganya, sekaligus mengutuk 'keberuntungan'nya untuk selalu berada di tempat yang tepat untuk mendengar hal-hal penting yang bersifat rahasia secara tak sengaja.

Berpisah. Atau tidak berpisah. Keduanya tak ada bedanya, sebab bayangannya tentang keluarga sudah hancur hingga tak ada satupun yang akan sanggup merestorasi. Itachi mendesah. Ia tersesat dalam hatinya yang mulai disesaki banyak hal. Ia membenci ayahnya atas apa yang diperbuatnya, atas kekacauan ini. Tapi di waktu yang sama ia juga tak bisa membayangkan keluarganya tercerai-berai.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu mengembalikannya dari lamunan. "Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu, Itachi?" Bibi Uruchi lalu bergabung untuk duduk di selasar di sisinya, tersenyum padanya. Di pelukannya ada Atsushiro kecil, yang menyenderkan sisi kepalanya dengan lemah di pelukan wanita paro baya itu. Tangannya terlihat mendekap _hitai-ate_ berlambang Iwagakure ke dekat dadanya, sementara mata gelapnya yang berair terlihat hampa.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Itachi asal. Mata gelap miliknya beralih ke Atsushiro yang belum tampak begitu sehat. "Dia masih demam ya?"

"Masih… Tapi panasnya sudah turun banyak. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh. Hmm.. Benar kan, Atsushiro-chan?" jawab sang bibi seraya tersenyum. Buku jarinya mengusap dengan sayang pipi bocah laki-laki di pelukannya yang masih mendekap _hitai-ate_ itu.

Itachi terdiam. _Hitai-ate_ itu kini menjadi fokusnya.

Kasihan..

"_Ne_, Itachi-kun," Tangan sang bibi lantas mengusap kepala Itachi dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja? _Ba-san_ agak mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Itachi diam. _Hitai-ate_ Iwagakure di dekapan Atsushiro masih menjadi pusat fokusnya.

"Apa yang memenuhi pikiranmu, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi menggeleng. Fokusnya beralih ke Sasuke kecil yang sepertinya sudah bosan main lempar-tangkap bola dan memilih mengejar kupu-kupu kuning yang beterbangan diantara semak mawar. "Banyak sekali, _ba-san. _Entahlah,"

Banyak sekali. Bahkan 'banyak sekali' tidak mampu mewakili betapa banyaknya hal yang berjejalan di kepalanya. Semua yang dialaminya seperti mengembunkan kekhawatiran akan banyak hal hingga otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Entah apa saja, ia juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, rasanya sesak. Gelap. Menyakitkan. Membingungkan karena memang terasa keruh sekali.

"Kau bisa membaginya dengan _ba-san_ jika kau mau. Kau tidak harus memikirkan semuanya sendirian,"

Itachi tak menjawab. Hanya semak mawar yang berkerisik, daunnya saling berdansa bersama semilir hangat musim panas yang menggoyangkan lonceng angin. Suara serangga-serangga dari hutan di pinggiran distrik Uchiha juga samar terdengar.

"Tidak memaksamu sekarang. Kau bisa bercerita lain kali." Uruchi tersenyum. "Ah, iya. Kau tidak merindukan ayahmu? Kau belum menemuinya sejak kemarin. Ia sedang di rumah _ba-san, _bersama Teyaki _ji-san_,"

Itachi tampak gusar ketika membuang pandang ke arah lain. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan _tou-chan_,"

Senyum Uruchi _ba-san_ memudar mendengar nada sedih dari jawaban keponakan kebanggaannya.

.

.

Tiga hari perjalanan darat Suna-Konoha dengan jumlah istirahat yang nyaris tak ada. Lalu tanpa ampun diseret dalam maraton interogasi oleh Badan Kehormatan Klan Uchiha hingga nyaris pukul tiga pagi. Disambut pembicaraan serius disertai sejumlah airmata pada dini hari, membawa tema superberat, dengan istrinya yang berakhir dengan kebuntuan tanpa titik temu. Hanya keputusan sepihak Mikoto bahwa Fugaku tak boleh tidur di rumah pagi itu. Fugaku percaya segenap sarafnya pasti sudah rusak permanen dan tak sanggup lagi merasakan apa-apa. Sebab nyatanya dengan kelelahan yang tak manusiawi seperti itu ia malah tak bisa tidur sedikitpun di rumah Uchiha Teyaki yang hanya berjarak tak seberapa dari rumahnya.

"_Ohayou_. Ah. Kau sudah bangun, Fugaku?" Teyaki menggeser lebih lebar pintu kamar yang ditempati sepupunya itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Teyaki-nii." Suara serak Fugaku mengalun. Pria itu duduk diatas futon, terlihat sangat mengantuk. "Sebenarnya malah belum tidur sama sekali,"

Teyaki tersenyum pada sepupunya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu. "Itu pasti alasan kenapa kau terlihat sangat kacau, Fugaku."

Pria besar itu terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat. Lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya yang merah nampak sangat jelas. Noda-noda di beberapa tempat di pakaiannya menjelaskan bahwa ia menempuh perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan. Beberapa luka gores tipis di sekitar wajah terlihat mengering, mungkin terkena duri tanaman di perjalanan atau saat beradu kunai dengan Inabi beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau bisa membersihkan diri setelah ini. Tapi sebaiknya makanlah dulu. Uruchi sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di ruang makan. Mungkin tidak sama dengan buatan Mikoto, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali," Teyaki terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya agar kau tak mati kelaparan,"

"Maafkan telah merepotkanmu seperti ini, Teyaki-nii,"

"Sudahlah. Jangan sungkan, Fugaku. Ayo kita makan,"

Pria-pria Uchiha itu lalu beranjak ke ruang makan dengan hidangan sarapan yang sudah ditata rapi di meja rendah di pusat ruangan. Teyaki duduk, mengambil tempat di seberang Fugaku yang menuangkan teh. Setelah mengucapkan _itadakimasu_, keduanya makan dengan tenang.

"Aku tak melihat Uruchi-nee," komentar Fugaku membuyarkan sepi.

"Ia di rumahmu sejak pagi, membantu Mikoto mengasuh Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan Atsushiro,"

"_Atsushiro_?" alis di wajah muram Fugaku bertaut membentuk ekspresi bertanya untuk sebuah nama yang tak familiar di telinganya.

"Ah, aku lupa," Teyaki sedikit berdehem. "Hanya kesepakatan wanita-wanita klan kita untuk memanggilnya begitu. Kau tahu nama aslinya, Fugaku? Barangkali kau atau _ibunya _sudah memberinya nama duluan," pria itu tersenyum. Setitik getir mengkontaminasi senyum itu.

Tautan di alis Fugaku hilang setelah sebuah koneksi muncul di otaknya. Atsushiro siapa lagi, tentu saja _anak itulah_ yang dimaksud. "Aku tak tahu… Aku juga tidak pernah memberikannya nama," sepotong jawaban singkat dirilis Fugaku. Entah getir, bersalah, atau menyesal, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupa anak itu. Bahkan aku baru tahu ternyata wanita itu lebih memilih melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Aku meninggalkannya sudah lama,"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Maksudku… Bagaimana bisa sampai— Ya… Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Fugaku mengangguk, namun tak segera menjawab. Mengunyah perlahan sarapannya sementara jari tangannya mengitari pinggiran cawan tradisional yang masih menguarkan uap tipis dengan wangi herbal. "Dia Furusato Kaede, dari satu klan elit di Iwa. _Kunoichi_ yang hebat," Fugaku memulai ceritanya. "Kami bertemu dalam satu misi kolaborasi, berisi 5 orang dari Konoha dan Iwa. Ia sangat mirip Mikoto. Rambutnya panjang, gelap,"

Sesudahnya, keheningan berkuasa di ruangan itu.

"Kecelakaan. Ini kecelakaan. Aku sangat mabuk saat itu. _Kami_ sangat mabuk," Fugaku menghela napas. "Hanya beberapa botol sake yang kemudian melewati batas. Aku melihatnya seperti Mikoto. Lalu… Ya. Kami mengutuk diri sangat keras ketika sadar apa yang telah kami lakukan keesokan paginya."

"Astaga, _Kami-sama_."

"Kemudian satu bulan sejak kejadian itu dia datang ke markas kami di Iwa, menemuiku untuk bicara. Ia menangis saat memberitahu jika dia hamil." Fugaku meletakkan sumpitnya. "Sejak awal aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah menikah, dia mengerti aku tak mungkin membawa mereka menjadi bagian klan ini ketika misi selesai. Dia hanya ingin memberitahuku, begitu saja. Tidak menuntut apapun,"

"Dia tidak mengontak sekalipun selama ia membesarkan anak laki-laki itu?" Sebelah alisnya kemudian terangkat ketika yang ditanya tak kunjung memberikan jawaban seperti yang diberikannya untuk pertanyaan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Dia bilang dia akan_ membunuhnya _sebelum lahir." Fugaku diam cukup lama sebelum bicara lagi. Ia lantas menyandar pasrah. Karena nyatanya ia baru tahu kelanjutan semua ini 4 tahun kemudian, ketika utusan Uchiha menyusulnya di Suna.

"Nyatanya dia membiarkannya hidup." Teyaki melepas pandangan ke jendela besar di sisi ruang makan. Mata tuanya menemui semak mawar yang menyimpan kuncup merekah, yang berbatasan dengan kediaman Fugaku. "Anak itu, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kau akan melihatnya." Teyaki terdiam. Ia berpikir ulang saat menyadari bahwa ini topik yang akan dibawanya ini bisa berkembang menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif. "_Ne_, Fugaku. Apa semalam mereka sudah memberitahumu hal ini?" Teyaki memberi jeda sejenak, meletakkan sumpitnya. "Wanita itu, ia ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di hutan keesokannya setelah dari sini,"

"Bunuh dir—… apa?" Fugaku menyipit. Membeku di tempatnya, memandang dengan ekspresi tak percaya pada pria Uchiha yang lebih senior darinya. Hatinya mencelos. Apa-apaan sebenarnya ini? Mengapa kenyataan demi kenyataan bertahap mengejutkannya seakan dengan senang hati membuat jantungnya berkali-kali nyaris pensiun berdetak? Ia menghela napas keras. Wajah hampa lantas mengisi ekspresi Fugaku. Apa sebenarnya yang telah diperbuatnya ini? Bahkan satu nyawa sudah hilang karena aib superbesar ini.

"Yashiro merekayasa identitasnya, agar dia terlihat seperti warga sipil." Teyaki menambahkan. "_Hitai-ate_ dan identitasnya yang lain disembunyikan dari mata penduduk Konoha. Nama kita dalam bahaya jika sampai ada yang mengendus ini,"

Fugaku masih terlihat sangat terkejut.

.

.

Pagi benar, Uchiha Junichiro sudah melapor ke rumah atasannya yang bahkan masih mengenakan yukata untuk tidur.

"Jadi sudah pasti, eh?" Uchiha Yashiro, kepala Badan Kehormatan Klan melipat kembali kertas dengan kop laboratorium medis Konoha itu. Menaruhnya dengan asal di meja kerjanya bersandingan dengan teh paginya.

Uchiha Junichiro mengangguk.

"Berarti kita harus mengurus soal _sharingan_ yang bisa jadi dimilikinya juga," Uchiha yang lebih tua bergumam, meraih cawan tehnya. "Junichiro, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu." Menyisip tehnya perlahan sambil berpikir. Matanya kemudian beralih kembali ke surat hasil pemeriksaan genetik itu. "Apakah kita perlu membunuhnya atau cukup dengan membutakannya saja?"

Iris hitam itu berdilatasi. "_Apa?_" Mata gelap Uchiha Junichiro melebar sebagai respon untuk Uchiha senior yang baru saja menanyakannya soal pilihan menghabisi hidup anak kecil itu atau cukup merampas penglihatannya dengan entengnya.

**::::To Be Continued::::**

**::Author's Corner::**

Terimakasih sudah baca sampai chapter ini berakhir, minna-san! :D

Hahaha… Sebelumnya saya minta maaaaaaaaaf banget karena sudah lama banget ninggalin fict ini tanpa satupun chapter baru. Setelah dipikir-pikir, dosa juga bikin orang penasaran (ya kalo ada yang penasaran sih :p), jadi akhirnya saya paksain nulis lagi. ._. Ya meskipun saya belum bisa janjiin juga kapan bisa update lagi.

Setelah melewati proses hidup yang mengharuskan saya hiatus yang panjangnya kebangetan sehingga sempat kehilangan kemampuan nulis serta kegersangan imajinasi, akhirnya saya update juga fanfict terlantar(?) yang malang ini. Chapter ini scene-nya saya bikin dominan Fugaku, yah itung-itung fan service deh buat fansnya Fugaku :3 (ada gak sih? LOL). Dan judul chapternya saya asal comot aja, "capital punishment" sendiri artinya adalah hukuman mati.

Disini saya bikin OC bertebaran, ada Uchiha Junichiro, Akira, Satoshi, dan juga akhirnya tersebutlah nama ibunya Sai: Furusato Kaede. Furusato itu artinya _homeland,_ tanah air. Saya pas-pasin aja sama Iwagakure yang adalah _earth country._ Kalo soal nama Kaede, yang artinya maple, saya sih iseng aja. Hehehe.

Belum bisa finish di chapter ini. Tapi semoga saja chapter ini bisa memuaskan ya.

Dan akhir kataaa… Readers yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan jejak. :D Kalo anda ngerti bahagianya nerima notifikasi email dari FFN berisi review anda, pasti anda juga ga pelit buat nulis sesuatu soal fict ini walau sedikit buat saya. :)

Semoga kita ketemu di chapter depan, terimakasih semuanyaaa!


End file.
